A game system is well known, in which a server device matches players with reference to player information, and terminal devices of the matched players play a game while using communication. For example, there has been proposed a game system in which a matching request containing identification information of players is transmitted from terminal devices to a server device (sometimes referred to as a lobby server), and the server device discriminates information necessary for determining a matching based on the identification information contained in the matching request, and matches players satisfying a matching condition such as a condition that a level difference is within a predetermined range (see Patent Literature 1). Alternatively, there has been proposed a game system which stores a think time of past matching battles of players in a server device and matches players whose think time is close (see Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-225469 and Patent Literature 2: JP-A No. 2009-273492.